


Di sole, sabbia e promesse

by Djibril88



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, SPIAGGIA, mare - Freeform, missione, terza settimana
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Fermarsi a pensare, ti porta a valutare sentimenti che erano rimasti nascosti.





	Di sole, sabbia e promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Di sole, sabbia e promesse  
> Personaggi: Sora/Riku  
> Prompt: M2 - 2) Sabbia a perdita d’occhio, tra le ultime colline e il mare. (Alessandro Baricco, Oceano mare)  
> Parole: 684 totali  
> Note: Non leggete se apprezzate la SoKairi.

La sabbia veniva trasportata dal vento e pungeva le sue gambe, quella parte che almeno rimaneva fuori dall'acqua del mare. Sora stava guardando l'orizzonte, lo sguardo leggermente perso e la mente lontana, verso i mondi oltre al suo.   
Se non fosse stato per Kairi, non avrebbe mai pensato di lasciare le Isole del Destino, il loro mare, la loro sabbia e i piccoli boschetti verdi che torreggiavano su tutta la città. Se non fosse stato per Kairi... Avrebbe mai pensato che perdere Riku potesse essere doloroso?  
«Ehi, stai ancora battendo la fiacca?»  
Eccolo, Riku. Un tronco sotto ad un braccio, mentre passava sulla spiaggia proprio dietro di lui. Il vento scompigliava i capelli argentei ed il sole illuminava quegli occhi azzurri come il mare di quel luogo paradisiaco. Lo guardò per un istante, ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri. Stavano preparando quella zattera con l'idea di fuggire, magari trovare il mondo di Kairi e visitarne altrettanti.  
Kairi. Kairi. Kairi. Sempre Kairi. Quando avevano smesso di esserci solo Sora e Riku, i loro desideri ed i loro segreti? Sora guardò poco dietro l'amico, osservando la vegetazione verde brillante dietro di loro; poteva vedere quello che una volta era il loro luogo segreto, che era stato aperto anche a Kairi. Chi dei due lo aveva fatto? Forse era stato proprio lui, Sora, a farla entrare lì dentro. Aveva disegnato anche il volto di lei, dove le offriva anche un frutto Papou.  
«Ehi! Che ti prende?»   
Riku si era avvicinato ed aveva fatto cadere a terra il tronco, avvicinandosi abbastanza da permettere alle onde di lambire la punta delle sue scarpe. La sabbia non gli dava fastidio: aveva i pantaloni lunghi. Ed era forte, resistente; sulle braccia nude sicuramente non avrebbe sentito nulla. Sora invece dovette coprirsi il volto per impedire ai granelli di arrivargli negli occhi. «Scusa, stavo pensando.» gli disse solamente, alzando le spalle, prima di tornare a fare un sorriso. Non era ampio e luminoso come i suoi soliti sorrisi; era qualcosa di forzato, con il cuore in tumulto e pieno di dubbi.  
«E cosa pensavi per farti venire quel mezzo sorriso?» domandò Riku, incrociando le braccia al petto quando Sora fu vicino a lui. Ah, come sapeva leggerlo bene e come capiva quando qualcosa non andava realmente in lui.  
Sora sorrise ancora una volta e scosse la testa, guardando ancora il loro ex luogo segreto. «Nulla. Mi chiedevo solo quando arriveremo da dove arriva Kairi.» rispose con un tono che metteva già in dubbio quello che pensava. Lo sguardo di Riku si oscurò un po', mentre storceva le labbra in una smorfia.   
«Non fai altro che pensare a lei.» lo prese in giro, trasformando la smorfia in un ghigno divertito. «Vuoi scambiare un frutto di papou con lei, prima di partire?»  
Quella domanda era un colpo al cuore che Sora non si aspettava. «O forse sei tu, quello che vuole farlo.» rimbeccò subito, quasi con rabbia, guardandolo con gli occhi infuocati dalla gelosia che provava ormai da diversi giorni. Riku rimase spiazzato per un istante, prima di scoppiare a ridere divertito. Scosse la testa lentamente, sospirando piano.  
«No. Non è con lei che vorrei scambiarlo.» mormorò più a sé stesso che a Sora, mentre alzava la mano verso il suo volto. Invece di accarezzarlo, come Sora si aspettava e Riku voleva fare, gli diede un pizzicotto.  
«Quando usciremo da qui, quando saremo là fuori...» iniziò Riku con lo sguardo pensieroso, continuando a tirargli la guancia. Sora pendeva comunque dalle sue labbra, anche se la sua mano si era stretta intorno al suo polso con forza. «Non separiamoci mai. Io e te, rimaniamo sempre assieme.»  
Il sorriso tornò sul volto di Sora, anche se sembrò più una smorfia prima che Riku smettesse di stuzzicarlo. Annuì velocemente. «Sì, non ci separeremo. Io e te. Promesso?»  
«Promesso!»  
Mentre si scambiavano quella promessa, sotto il sole e con la sabbia fra i capelli ed i vestiti, entrambi guardarono le loro Isole come se fosse l'ultima volta. Il mare, la sabbia e la vegetazione che nascondeva i loro più intimi segreti e la parte più oscura dei loro cuori.


End file.
